Lilac's Savvy
by katnip97
Summary: My first fanfic. Don't flame, I'm like dry paper. Lilac lights stuff on fire. I have trouble being mean to my characters so she scumbles too easily.  Sorry.


_**NOTE: This is my first fanfic. I updated this March 31, 2011. Chapter two is here now. Well, part of it. I stopped in the middle of something...*Evil laugh* I don't own Savvy or Scumble, since I'm not Ingrid Law. I hope you like Chapter Two!**_

_**-12Wolf12**_

LILAC'S SAVVY

**Chapter One**

I'm from the line of Beaumonts, but my name is not Lilac Beaumont. It's Lilac Thompson, and I'm Canadian. My dad's mum moved here from the place she calls Kansaska-Nebransas. She's the Beaumont in our family. I've only been thirteen for a month, so the memories of my birthday are still new. And they're quite something.

May sixth came as a quiet dawn. I woke up at seven precisely. I waited in bed for a few minutes, wondering if my savvy would come then, before slipping my feet out from under my blanket and into my silky green slippers. I shrugged my mint dressing gown on over my thin white nightclothes and padded over to my bedroom door. Excitement fluttered in my stomach like frantic butterflies. I turned the knob and emerged into the dim corridor. My younger sister Roxanne was still asleep, as well as our parents. I returned to my room to get dressed, and then I went down to the kitchen to get myself a bowl of Shreddies, pressing the button to turn on the coffee machine as I passed. I carried my food to the breakfast room to eat, and heard dad on the stairs.

"Morning, Lily," he greeted me. "Did you turn on the coffee?"

"Morning, dad. Yes, the coffee is on," I responded.

"Has anything happened yet?"

I shook my head, unable to respond through my mouthful of cereal. After swallowing, I said, "Not yet."

Dad sat down across the table from me, a mug of coffee cradled in his hands. He gazed into the cup's tan contents silently until my mum came into the room.

"Morning, Wolfgang," mum greeted dad. "Morning, Lilac. Has it happened yet?"

"Hiya, Vivian, no, she hasn't yet," dad replied for me, giving her a good-morning kiss.

I had my mouth full again, so I couldn't answer, and she left the room before I could finish chewing. Before she left, though, she said, "Wolfgang, you should eat some breakfast. I'll make you some toast."

Dad pulled a novel off of the bookshelf behind him and opened it to a marked page. Within thirty seconds, he was submerged in the plot. I smiled. Dad's quite the bibliophile, and I take after him in that sense.

Roxanne came in then, a plate of toast in her hands. "Toast's ready," she announced as she set the plate on the table. "Have you got your savvy yet, Lily?" I shook my head.

Dad looked up from his book, and said, "thanks, Roxy."

Taking a slice of toast, Roxanne skipped out of the breakfast room.

After finishing breakfast, we all scattered throughout the house. Mum went into the kitchen to make my cake, and dad scurried about, gathering decorations for my outdoor birthday party. Roxanne lounged on the sofa in the sitting room, chatting with me about normal things, while I sat in the armchair next to the sofa. It was nigh on midday when the house settled down to wait for our relatives to arrive. And arrive they did, in a spread out smattering of arrivals. Even a few relatives came all the way from Kansaska-Nebransas to join in the festivities. Or just to satiate their curiosity about my savvy. Whatever reasons they had, my American relatives decided to show up. I was pleased that so many people wanted to wish me a happy thirteenth, but I was also nervous about meeting some of them for the first time.

My cake was a simple spice cake with vanilla icing. It didn't even have thirteen candles, instead having only two—one shaped like a one, and one shaped like a three. I preferred it that way.

Throughout the first part of my party, I was wondering anxiously about what my savvy would be. I hoped it was nice and subtle like dad's—he can calm anyone or anything if they're upset just by touching them and concentrating for a second.

When I was opening my gifts, I found a gift that was practically smothered in tape. It was very irritating, and that was when my savvy hit. One minute I was trying to tear paper off a box, the next the wrapping paper was on fire, the only warning I got being light-headedness just before the flames. I threw it to the floor to avoid being burned, but the paper burned up before it touched the wooden boards.

**Chapter 2**

"I think I have my savvy now," I said sheepishly.

A couple of guests chuckled, but most just stared at me, shocked. Then all of a sudden, they were all talking amongst themselves, discussing me and my savvy as though I wasn't there.

I felt uncomfortable, sitting in the middle of the room with a crowd of people talking about me, so I didn't move.

"_...Set anything important on fire..."_ I heard a snippet of a conversation, but I couldn't identify who had said it. Maybe it was better that I didn't, so that my opinion of them remained unchanged.

"Lilac?"

I turned around to see some of the younger guests (probably between the ages of four and eight) standing a few paced away from me, looking uncertain.

"Yes?" I said.

One child, who looked like she was only five years old, stepped forward to speak for the group. "Er, we wanted to know if you'd come out to the back garden with us and light things on fire, as a show?" She asked tentatively.

I frowned. She must know that I couldn't control my savvy yet, surely? Maybe she was too young. "I don't know how I did that just now," I told the girl. "And I don't know how to do it again, or avoid setting important things on fire. What if I burn someone? I can't just go put a show on right when I get my savvy!"

The kids looked rather put out, so I finally relented. "Fine, I'll try to put a show on for you. But if something goes wrong, you'll know why!" They all nodded enthusiastically, probably ignoring my warning, and we went out to the backyard, which was quite impressive.

The "garden" was huge, more than twelve acres dominated by woodland, with some scattered grassy areas nearer to the house. At the back of the house was a comfortable deck, and there was a big in-ground pool by the rockery. I led the children to a stone courtyard, where I wouldn't scorch any plants.

"Okay, what should I burn?" I asked reluctantly.

"We'll gather some leaves!" One of the children said excitedly.

I sighed and waited while they amused themselves by running around, gathering up some old leaves from last autumn.

"Okay, you can burn it now," an older child said. He ushered the other kids back a safe distance, where they all stood expectantly, waiting for me to burn the leaves.

I stared at the pile, wondering what to do. I concentrated fiercely on the brown and orange leaves, imagining them on fire. I jabbed my fingers at the mound. I crushed a few leaves in my hands.

But nothing I tried was working, and I was getting frustrated and somewhat embarrassed at my failure. I scowled at the leaves, aiming all my frustration at them.

With a snapping crackle, the leaves went up in flames. I jumped back, startled. It was a lovely blaze, very big, and I felt rather proud. I laughed out loud at my success.

I glanced over at my audience. All of the children were staring open-mouthed at me.

"What?" I said.

"T-that was _scary_," the five-year-old girl said. "You lit it with your _eyes?"_

I scowled at her, which caused her to cringe. "I lit it by being angry at it," I responded, but I was already on to wondering if I could put out fires as well as light them.

As though she read my mind, the girl asked, "Can you put it out now?"

"I don't know yet," I said. I tried being angry at the inferno again, but that didn't work. The pillar of fire leapt up taller instead.

Thinking that it was an emotion-oriented thing, I tried being extra happy at the fire. But this did nothing whatsoever. _Maybe it _isn't_ to do with how I feel about it,_ I thought. _Or maybe I just can't put them out._

But I kept trying anyway. I finally got round to casting a cold sheet over the fire in my mind, which caused the flames to gutter like a candle before going out completely.

The spectators started cheering at that point. After a minute of their yelling and clapping, I had to shush them.

"It's getting late," I said when the din stopped. "We'd best go in now." _Or you should, anyway,_ I added silently.

With many groans and complaints, the children started back to my house, all dragging their feet and grousing.

"Ah, Lily, I thought you had run away," Roxy greeted me when I slipped back into the sitting room. The kids had all dispersed to their families, so I wasn't responsible for them anymore, which I was glad of. "What were you doing?" Roxy asked.

"Mm, what?" I said, thoughts adrift. "Oh, I was just showing some kids my skills."

"Your what?"

"My savvy." I thought about it for a moment. "Fire."

Roxy gave me a weird look. "_Fire?_ Do you mean to say that you set something on fire for their entertainment? How stupid are you? You could have hurt someone!"

I smiled to myself. Sometimes I forgot that my sister was only eleven. "I got it under control already, Rox! Those kids gathered some leaves in a pile and I lit it! _And_ I put it out!"

"With your savvy?"

"Obviously," I snapped, just barely containing a venomous glare. Who knows what would happen if I did glare at someone.

"How did you do it?" Roxanne asked suddenly.

"What?" I said.

"Light the fire on purpose!"

I glanced at my sister. She was staring at me intensely. "I...I sort of concentrated my anger at it with a scowl, or something. And I mentally snuffed it out."

Roxy's eyes grew huge. "Never glare at me again," she warned me.

"I'll try not to," I responded drily.


End file.
